Yume kara Samete mo
by StainedSculpture
Summary: Sebuah ahir dari Kontrak antara Sebastian dan Ciel telah tiba. Namun sebuah keraguan meliputi hati Sebastian. Dengan terbangunnya Ciel dari mimpi, inilah ahirnya. Based on the doujins made by Pink no Koneko. SebaCiel's story, full of Shounen-Ai inside. Read and Review, please . Hope you like it.


**Yume kara Samete mo**

_Kuroshitsuji©Toboso Yana_

_The Doujins, Yume kara Samete mo©Pinku no Koneko_

_Sebastian M. x Ciel P._

_Drama & Romance_

_Rating : T_

_Italic _adalah Ciel's PoV, _Setting_ kacau.

* * *

_**Warning**__ : _Saya membuat fiksi ini didasarkan pada doujinshi karya Pinku no Koneko, yang berjudul Yume kara Samete mo. Saya hanya menuliskan kembali dengan gaya saya sendiri, karena doujinshinya menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Hehe xD.

* * *

_Happy Reading~_

_**Pulau Kematian**_

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Nah, Bocchan..." Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian mendudukan Bocchan-nya yang rapuh diatas reruntuhan yang dingin secara perlahan. Ciel menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang butler Iblis. "Apakah ini tempat terahir nya?" bisik Ciel.

"Ya..." jawab Sebastian.

"Burung target," ucap Ciel saat dia menengokkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri. Ada seekor gagak hitam yang berdiri disana, seakan sedang menatapnya.

"Ya" jawab Sebastian lagi.

"Seluruh jiwaku adalah milikmu." Kata Ciel.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Bocchan. Anda baik." Disaat seperti ini, Sebastian tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Akankah itu sakit?" Sungguh Bocchan-nya ini sangat polos, murni. Kalau saja bukan Bocchan-nya yang bertanya, maka ia percaya ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi sebagai gantinya Sebastian menjawab, "Ya, sedikit."

"..."

"saya akan tetap selembut mungkin..." ujar Sebastian, tapi segera dipotong sebelum dia bahkan sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jangan," Sela Ciel.

"Buatlah sesakit yang kau bisa. Ukir rasa sakit dari kehidupan ku, ke dalam jiwaku." Tambahnya.

"Ah." Sebastian terkejut, Bocchan-nya sungguh menarik. Bahkan disaat-saat terakhir.

"..." Ciel hanya diam, menunggu butlernya.

Sebastian membungkuk, membawa tangan kanannya kearah dadanya dan menjawab,

"Yes, My Lord".

Perlahan Sebastian meletakkan tangannya diwajah sang Bocchan, meraba permukaan mulus bak porselain itu dengan hati-hati. sebastian melepaskan eyepatch dari mata kanan Ciel, membuat segel kontrak faustian mereka berdua terlihat. Dengan perlahan Ciel menutup matanya, mencoba meresapi rasa sakit yang akan menghampiri saat terahirnya.

Sebastian mulai mendekat, mencium dahi Ciel dengan halus. Kemudian ke mata kanan-nya, lalu berhenti. Sebastian menelisik setiap inchi dari wajah master-nya yang indah. Mendaratkan sentuhan bibirnya ke bibir sang Bocchan.

Cengkraman Ciel di sekitar lengan Sebastian mengencang. Manik sapphire yang selalu tampak cemerlang itu perlahan mulai meredup. Genggaman tangannya di lengan Sebastian terlepas. Tangan mungil itu kini terkulai lemas di sisi tubuh nya yang ringkih. Sekarang ia terlelap dalam mimpi yang panjang.

Sebastian berdiri tegap, memandangi sosok master nya yang kini sudah tertidur. Mulai meneliti wajah master-nya lagi. Pandangannya sampai pada bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka itu. Sebastian menggerakkan jarinya, mengusap perlahan permukaan bibir Ciel. Mengelus sayang kelopak mata yang sedang menutup manik sapphire itu.

"Mimpi indah, Bocchan". Bibir Sebastian bergerak, mengucapkan salam perpisahannya. Namun ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang menahannya untuk pergi.

"Bocchan," Sebastian mendekatkan kembali dirinya ke arah master-nya. Mengusapkan bibirnya ke bibir Bocchan-nya, lagi.

"My Bocchan". Membisiki telinga itu kata-kata yang berasal dari hatinya yang gelap. Menyesapi aroma lavender yang menguar dari rambut Bocchan miliknya.

Di atas sana bulan bersinar dengan terang. Sinarnya yang dingin menerangi dua sosok yang ada di tempat itu. Sekali lagi, Sebastian berdiri. Mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk segera meninggalkan sosok didepannya. Tapi sesuatu menahannya, sendu tergambar jelas dimanik matanya yang berwarna crimson.

Sosok yang sedang berbaring di hadapannya sekarang ini, bagaimana Sebastian bisa meninggalkan nya? Sebastian berlutut, menghadap ke arah sang Bocchan. Meraih tangan mungilnya, kemudian mencium punggung tangan itu lembut. Menghirup harumnya Gentian biru yang tersemat di ibu jari itu. Tanpa bisa Sebastian cegah, dia kembali menyapukan bibirnya diatas permukaan bibir yang dingin itu.

"Bocchan".

Sekarang kata itu jadi terdengar seperti mantera. Berkali-kali bibir Sebastian mengucapkan kata yang sama. Nada sendu yang penuh sesal sedikit banyak terselip didalam suaranya yang bagai velvet. Mungkin sekarang Sebastian tengah menyadari perasaannya yang sebernarnya terhadap sang master. Betapa menyedihkan dan menyakitkan. Sepertinya Sebastian akan menunggu Bocchan nya.

Tap

"Hanya begini saja Sebastian," Sebastian mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok merah yang sedang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Sungguh mengecewakan. Aku menemukan ini." Kata sosok merah itu lagi, sambil memperlihatkan potongan tangan yang tampaknya sebelah kiri itu. Tangan dengan segel kontrak faustian di punggung tangannya.

"Grell-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sebastian.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya. Kau disini, sudah mengambil jiwa bocah itu. Kemudian menciumi nya?." Ujar sosok yang ternyata shinigami Grell, tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Sebastian.

"..."

"Ha~h, sebenarnya kau sedang apa? Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini kau inginkan bukan? Jiwa bocah itu." Tanya Grell.

"Kau menyesal lalu kenapa kau lakukan?" tanya Grell, lagi.

"Bukan begitu, Saya hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Sebastian, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Hanya katakan," Belum selesai ucapan Sebastian, shinigami Grell itu sudah memotongnya.

"Apa? Saya tidak mengerti, ini sulit." Sebastian sedikit membentak. Grell diam saja, namun Sebastian tau Grell mendengarkannya.

"Sekarang satu-satunya yang berharga sudah tiada. Apa yang harus Saya lakukan?" kata Sebastian dengan nada penuh kepedihan pada Grell, akan tetapi lebih terdengar seperti sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bisakah dia kembali? Saya akan melakukan apapun agar dia ada di pelukan Saya kembali, Grell-san." Lanjut Sebastian dengan nada yang penuh keputus-asaan.

Grell diam, namun sejurus kemudian shinigami itu memutuskan untuk membantu Sebastian.

* * *

-XXX-

* * *

'_...berakhir,'_

'_Apa ini semua sudah berahir?' kataku lirih, entah pada siapa._

'_Disini dingin, sepi.' _

_Dimana kau Sebastian?_

'_Kau bilang...kau akan berada disisiku sampai akhir, tapi...' _

_tiba-tiba aku mengingatnya._

'_Aa, kau sudah menepatinya. Sebastian. Ini akhirku,' _

_Aku menutup mataku. Mencoba menerima, tapi-_

'_Tangan? Siapa?'_

_Aku melihatnya, seseorang memeluk ku._

'_Hangat. Rasanya tidak ingin kehilangan tangan ini. Nyaman. Rasanya seperti...'_

"...Sebastia-..."

"Selamat datang kembali, Bocchan." Sapa Sebastian seperti biasa, seperti saat ia membangunkan Bocchan-nya untuk memulai hari.

"!" Ciel membuka matanya, lebar.

Senyum kembali terukir dibibir menawan Sebastian, kala melihat reaksi dari Bocchan miliknya. Bukan, bukan senyum palsu. Tetapi senyum kelegaan. Bocchan-nya kembali, ke sisinya. Tidak akan pernah ia biarkan lepas lagi. Kebodohannya tidak akan terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Dimana aku?" Ciel segera menduduk'kan dirinya.

"Saya sudah menunggu anda, lama. Sekarang kita masih berada di pulau Kematian." Jawab Sebastian dengan senyum yang masih sama dibibirnya.

'_aku...belum mati?' _pikir Ciel.

"Aku masih hidup?" bisik Ciel tidak percaya,

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Ciel pada Sebastian. Sebastian hanya diam, membiarkan Ciel-nya mengeluarkan semua hal yang membingungkannya.

"Seharusnya aku sudah mati.." ujar Ciel, lirih.

"Anda masih hidup, itu faktanya. Saya tidak bisa begitu saja memakan jiwa Anda," jawab Sebastian.

"Yang terpenting adalah, Anda kembali." Sebastian bersiap untuk memeluk Ciel-nya, tapi bocah itu menahannya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Bagaimana bisa?" katanya tidak percaya.

"Saya kehilangan tangan yang ada tanda kontrak faustian kita," jelas Sebastian dengan sabar.

"Tapi, biar begitu..." ujar Ciel, lebih terdengar seperti tidak terima.

"Sshhtt...Saya sudah mengatakannya. Asalkan Anda baik-baik saja, Saya tidak apa-apa." Kata Sebastian, mencoba meyakinkan Ciel.

"Sekarang tangan Saya sudah tumbuh kembali. Walaupun itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama." Kata Sebastian, lagi. Sifat keras kepala Ciel terkadang sangat menyusahkan baginya yang seorang iblis. Iblis adalah mahluk yang tidak diciptakan untuk bersabar, bukan?

"Tetap saja itu tidak masuk akal." Sangkal Ciel.

"Bocchan, sebenarnya ada sesuatu hal yang sudah lama Saya ingin lakukan dengan Anda." Ucap Sebastian, ahirnya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena kalau terus begitu, Sebastian percaya itu tidak akan segera selesai.

"Saya akan mengajak anda ke tempat yang lain dahulu. Saya harap Anda tidak protes." Ujar Sebastian sambil menggendong Ciel _bridal style._

"Oi... tu-turunkan aku!" teriak Ciel.

"Ssh...Anda ini kenapa, padahal Saya sudah meminta anda untuk tidak protes." Sebastian mencoba sabar, yah lagi pula ini Bocchan-nya. Apapun akan Sebastian lakukan demi Ciel-nya.

"Sebenarnya...a-apa maksudmu dengan ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kau lakukan bersama ku?" mendengar pertanyaan Ciel, bukannya menjawab. Sebastian malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel, hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Aa, kira-kira menurut Anda apa yang akan Saya lakukan.." Sebastian tersenyum penuh arti. Ciel meletakkan jarinya di dagu Sebastian, mencoba mencegah Sebastian untuk bergerak terus mendekat.

"Nng, Sebastian..." Keluh Ciel.

"Yes, My Lord?" Sebastian yang menyadari Bocchan-nya blushing, malah semakin gencar menggoda Ciel. Tiba-tiba Ciel menunggungi Sebastian, membuat Sebastian menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Sudah cukup, kau menyebalkan" kata Ciel yang sedang berusaha keras menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Eh? Anda marah?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak," jawab Ciel sambil mencoba berlalu dari Sebastian. Sebelum Ciel berlalu, Sebastian menangkap pergelangan tangan Bocchan-nya. Kemudian menariknya perlahan.

SET

Sekarang Ciel berada dalam jangkauan nya. Sebastian merengkuh Ciel. Mendorongnya perlahan agar lebih dekat dengannya, lalu mencium daun telinga Ciel. Membalik posisi Ciel, sehingga Ciel menghadapnya. Kemudian Sebastian mencium Ciel lembut di pipi, tidak dia pedulikan wajah Ciel yang makin merona merah.

"Nn, Sebastian...?" protes Ciel. Sebastian berhenti menciumi Bocchan-nya, dan sebagai gantinya dia memeluk Ciel. Merasakan hangat diseluruh tubuhnya, yang berasal dari Ciel. Menenggelamkan hidungnya di helaian kelabu milik Bocchan-nya yang berharga.

"Tidak kah Anda merindukan Saya, My Lord?" bisik Sebastian.

Perlahan Sebastian melepaskan Ciel dari pelukannya. Menemukan bahwa Bocchan yang dipeluk nya memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang penasaran, senang, juga rindu. Sebastian mengerti, Bocchan-nya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dan Sebastian kembali tersenyum, senyum tulus yang hanya untuk Bocchan-nya Ciel Phantomhive.

"Nah, mari kita ke penginapan." Ujar Sebastian dengan nada ceria dalam suaranya. Sambil menggandeng mesra tangan Ciel. Sudah Sebastian bilang, tidak akan pernah dia biarkan Bocchan miliknya pergi lagi.

* * *

-XXX-

* * *

_**Perpustakaan Shinigami**_

"khu khu khu, Earl memang tidak pernah membuat Saya bosan." Ujar salah seorang dari dua shinigami yang sedang duduk bersender di salah satu tiang bangunan megah itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti selera Sebby. Apa menariknya bocah menyebalkan itu?" ujar yang berambut merah.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyayangi bocah Ciel itu. Dia bahkan memperlakukannya sangat lembut dan hati-hati. hi hi hi " kata yang berambut perak.

"Huh! Menyebalkan!" kata Grell sambil membuang muka dari Undertaker.

"Hi hi hi... sejak awal Earl memang milik Sebastian dari kontrak itu dibuat," jelas Undertaker, bagaimanapun apa yang dikatakannya memang benar.

"Bagaimanapun yang dilakukan Sebastian semakin membuat Earl tenggalam dalam kegelapan. Selama keduanya memegang surat perjanjian, mereka berdua tidak akan pernah terpisah," Tambahnya lagi.

* * *

-XXX-

* * *

**Di Penginapan**

Sesuatu tidak tampak seperti biasanya. Biasanya saat tiba waktu tidur Ciel, Sebastian selalu berada disisi ranjangnya. Tapi kali ini bukannya berdiri disana, Sebastian malah berbaring disamping Bocchan-nya. Berdua, berbagi ranjang yang sama.

Hening, hanya ada Sebastian yang sedang menikmati pekerjaan barunya memainkan helaian kelabu milik Ciel. Sementara Ciel, dia tengah tenggelam dalam dunia-nya sendiri. Raut bingung jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin dia tanyakan kepada Sebastian, hingga Ciel bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Sebastian," ujar Ciel pelan nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini..." tambahnya. Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Bocchan-nya. Sebastian tahu kalau Bocchan-nya ini tidak akan diam sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban ataupun penjelasan yang memuaskan.

Sebastian mendekatkan dirinya pada Ciel. kemudian berbisik, "Semuanya ada dihadapan Anda, My Lord," Sebastian memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Kemudian melanjutkan,

"Saya menyukai Anda, bukan sebagai butler kepada master-nya. Bukan pula seorang iblis kepada makan malam nya. Tetapi sebagai seorang Iblis kepada manusia-nya."

"kau sudah jatuh?" tanya Ciel, dia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang sedang di hadapinya. Menurut logikanya, semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Padahal hatinya merasakan kebahagian yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelum ini. 13 tahunnya bersama Elizabeth tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan 3 tahun bersama Sebastian.

Sebastian tersenyum lagi, kemudian mencium kelopak mata Ciel. Dengan lembut Sebastian mengatakan, "ya, Saya sudah jatuh. Saya menginginkan Anda, My Love".

Dengan begitu Ciel tersenyum manis, mendekatkan dirinya pada Sebastian dan kemudian memeluknya. Ini akan jadi malam yang lebih indah dari malam seribu bulan manapun, bagi Sebastian dan Ciel.

* * *

-XXX-

* * *

Sebastian dan Ciel memutuskan untuk kembali ke mansion mereka, karena Ciel khawatir jikalau para pelayannya nanti menghawatirkan keadaannya. Sebenarnya Ciel tidak terlalu memikirkan kalau Sebastian membawanya kemana pun. Hanya saja ia yakin ketiga pelayannya yang bodoh itu dan Kakek Tanaka pasti akan menungguinya pulang didepan mansion.

Sesuai dugaan Ciel. Finnian, Maylene, Bard dan Tanaka. Menunggu kepulangan mereka berdua dengan wajah lesu.

Sebastian berjalan perlahan, sambil membawa Ciel di gendongannya. Seketika itu Finnian yang melihat mereka berdua langsung memekik senang dan mengagetkan tiga lainnya,

"Bocchan!"

_**-The End-**_


End file.
